


got lightning in a bottle (hands on the throttle)

by tsunwalker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Could be read as AoMomo, Gen, could be completely platonic, idk this was just some thoughts on her...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunwalker/pseuds/tsunwalker
Summary: her best friend is a boy with one thing on his mind — basketball.so satsuki learns about the sport, even tries her hand at playing so that she can stay out until the street lights come on with him.(or, momoi satsuki and how basketball is such a huge part of her life.)





	got lightning in a bottle (hands on the throttle)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my animanga multimuse blog. not edited from there.
> 
> idk, i just love one (1) intelligent miracle manager. (momoi satsuki is part of the generation of miracles and you can't change my mind.)
> 
> title is from fire and gold by bea miller

her best friend is a boy with one thing on his mind — basketball. so satsuki learns about the sport, even tries her hand at playing so that she can stay out until the street lights come on with him. she’s not as good as he is, even when she’s taller than him, but this does help her learn something she **_is_** good at, which is observing other players. specifically, noticing their weaknesses and patterns in their play styles.

(she pulls dai-chan aside during one game against older boys, whispering that the tallest of them all had a habit of stepping back on the side he was faking on.)

(the grin she gets when he successfully stops the boy, and then proceeds to score, lights up the entire court in her eyes.)

and with that, she is always welcomed courtside, with a group of kids all hounding her for advice. no longer is she just that _girl_ that followed aomine-kun to the park, but she is the one who knows everything about how to win. they are all at that age when girls and boys start splitting up and finding each other gross (and dai-chan is still gross sometimes, satsuki knows, especially when he puts frogs on her hair and laughs like an idiot.), but she still keeps her place on the bench.

she joins the teikō basketball club, taking the role as manager seriously. and for a while, things are good. she makes friends, both in the club and outside of it. they win, but she doesn’t worry about it too much. after all, they’re good, so of course they win. it’s just simple logic, in satsuki’s eyes.

and for a romantic, momoi satsuki really does like logic.

(her crush on the phantom sixth man of their team is an attempt to work those two sides of her together.)

but everything falls apart, and the team she is so proud of — the team she is so happy to be a part of — scatters to the breeze. leaving her alone to try and pick up the pieces. the problem is, she has no idea how to put this puzzle together. the rest of the “generation of miracles”, as the press has dubbed her team, are just as broken apart as they were together.

(everyone forgets, however, that she was with them, that she sees everything, that she cared about them all as well.)

she has a chance to go off, to create a new identity, just as so many of her teammates have. just be momoi satsuki, not one of the forgotten miracles, just be a girl who was smart enough to get into some of the best high schools in tokyo. to ignore basketball, and divorce herself from the sport for good.

she has a chance to follow her crush, to maybe help tetsu-kun with his rebuilding. she knows that he has chosen seirin high, a school with a lesser known basketball team. privately, satsuki thinks that’s perfect for him, because that meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with too many overpowering egos. and ego was one thing teikō had in spades.

but then she thinks about her best friend, and how long it’s been since she’s seen that smile that rivaled the street lights. she thinks about how many times she had to go off and find him when he didn’t want to do something. she thinks about that look of emptiness she sees in daiki’s eyes these days. and the decision is simple, at least in her eyes.

she wouldn’t be the one to abandon him, not until he finally pushed her away for good. until then, she was going to be there, keeping an eye on him, and lending him her knowledge when she could.

tōō gakuen it was.


End file.
